One Hundred Days of Winter
by JuniorL.Cloud
Summary: Seven years after Zero Requiem, Kallen went into deep depression. She hated herself and turned herself away from the world. On one winter, Kallen met an accident and knocked her head hard. The next thing she knew, there was a boy spirit constantly by her side. "I am stuck with you for 100 days " he said. And his name was Lelouch.


**One Hundred Days of Winter**

**Chapter 1**

People say true love will last for a thousand years and love made impossible things to possible. But I don't believe them, at all.

If true love did exist, why would those who are in love suffer? Why would there be divorce? Why would there be couples cheating on each other?

I had enough of listening to long winded love stories that so called 'melt' your heart. I am sick of being in love. That feeling, the frostbitten feeling that made your heart skipped a beat was sickening. Many girls would had rather kill themselves to experience that stupid thing called love.

"Stop it" I snapped at Milly Ashford who had been babbling about her love story and how to seduce guys. We were at Ohgi's Bar, our usual place to have some small talks and share about how was our lives going after Zero Requiem.

Milly frowned. She pulled a scowl and snorted. "You know I had been trying so hard to melt your frozen heart for almost seven years! Seven years! And still you have not shown any response to me!" She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. Sighing, I thought of Milly's constant efforts for the past few years. Yea, she had been chasing me around just to set me on a date. Milly will send e-mails about dating tips, list of potential suitors, how to dress seductively and yada, yada. Honestly, I never opened those e-mails. All of the landed up being either deleted or flagged as spam. Up to today, I supposed I have deleted over a thousand e-mail sent by Milly including those from Nunnally who too had joined the race of match making me up.

Nunnally was not as annoying as Milly but yet she made me feel agitated when she began acting as if she was more 'experienced' and giving me some words of 'advice'. Yea, I would appreciate that if she talks to me about Britannia's administration or whatsoever military stuff. But of all things, she chose to talk about the bullshit thing called love.

Damn! Why do all girls act like that? They were so easily swooned over by love, worshipping other couples and believing in love at first sight. Gah! Thinking about that, makes me feel like bursting up! Anyway, in short those two had been pestering me to find a partner, a life partner to live and die for which unfortunately, I said no.

"My heart is fine. I am still human for God's sake! Does it mean I am a monster when I have no boyfriend?" I hissed. I turned away and grabbed my glass of vodka. Drinking alcohol became a part of my life after the Zero Requiem. Indeed, I was feeling kinda depressed after 'that' incident. So, I turned to alcohol for solace. At first, I couldn't tolerate with alcohol but after a year of drinking, I became a real drinker.

I bought several bottles of wine a month, stocking them up in a mini cellar in my apartment. Name it, vodka, vermouth, gin, champagne, I have almost all of them there. Ohgi and the Black Knights tried to stop me from drinking but I got furious that I decided to quit from the Black Knights.

The news shocked many of them, even in the other parts of the world that the Red Lotus of Japan had finally stepped down from military after a spectacular appearance in the military world. The Black Knights tried to persuade me to return as a soldier, even calling Zero to help them but my decision was final. I wanted to quit and turned over a new leaf. I am sick of being shadowed by my past. The past hurts and reeks.

"Kallen...you have been acting weird even since Lelouch died" Milly sighed, her voice faltered upon seeing my sudden outburst. She called the waiter and ordered him to stop bringing alcohols to me.

"Bring her water instead" she continued. The waiter nodded and headed back to the kitchen. I glared at the blonde female, giving her the threatening look. Milly ignored my stares and went back to her plate of chips.

"Why did you do that? I am no fish! I don't drink water!" I growled, slamming my fist on the table. A couple who was sitting at the table beside us stared. They were startled by the sudden loud banging on the table. Milly grinned sheepishly and waved her hand up in apology.

"Sorry" she said and smiled. The couple nodded and continued back to their chat. Milly sighed and turned her face back to me. Her usual cheerful face had suddenly become serious.

"Kallen Stadtfeld..." She paused, her tone went down an octave lower.

"What?" I rolled my eyes up again.

"You can't be living like this until you die. This is insane!" Milly exclaimed. She arched forward and clasped both of my hands. She stared into my blue eyes with a worried look.

I raised my eyebrow. "What the hell? Me? Insane?" I blurted out.

"You are shutting yourself away from us! You refused to be with us! You made us worried! Even your mum had been expressing her worries!" The blonde female cried. Tears were starting to glisten her eyes.

I was silenced. My mind thought deeply about Milly's words. Ever since the damn violet eyed idiot was gone, I had been living like robot. I lost my will to fight and kept on thinking of my failure as Zero's bodyguard. Had if really failed him? If I would have known of his true purpose, that idiot would not have died. Nunnally would not have lost her beloved brother, Suzaku would not have to shoulder the curse of being Zero and...and my heart would not be broken.

My first and last kiss I shared with him had given me the green light that I was indeed truly in love with him. I knew I had found somebody to love, somebody I would rather died with. I wished I had known it sooner and poured everything I felt to him.

But it was useless. He was as cold as ice when our lips met. That idiot said nothing, giving me an emotionless look as if I was invisible. I wished he would just say something, anything at that time. And yet that bastard chose to remain silent. With that, I accepted his silence as a refusal and my heart shattered. I realised that it was just a one sided love. My feelings had been toyed all this time and I felt like shit.

That had made me never to believe in love moreover true love. If he would have love me, he would not have pushed me away from his side, he would not have shrugged me off and he would not have me watching his own death.

But perhaps it was my fault too. I was too selfish and naive. I thought by kissing him everything would turn fine. If I kiss him, he would kiss me back right? Wrong! I told myself that was not love. Love does not exist between me and him, just a master and subordinate relationship. Perhaps he had freaked out when I kissed him. Or maybe he thought I was a foolish girl fooled by her feelings. I don't know but I wished I could just ask him one day.

"Tell my mum I am alright. Look, I have been working fine in my father's company! I had expanded the business too! So I don't see to the point that I am insane" I defended myself.

It had been years since I left my mum in her hometown, Kyoto. I told her I would be heading to France where the Stadtfeld Real Estate Headquarters were. I decided to have an ordinary live, working in my father's company and travelling around, leaving all the past behind. My working life had been great, I made new friends and toured around the world, like what a heiress supposed to do. My father was glad I returned to the Stadtfeld family and had been grooming me to be a proper heiress not forgetting loading me with cash.

Living in Europe, I became quite of a celebrity. Due to my interesting background as a soldier turned businesswoman turned celebrity, I was often invited to talk shows to be interviewed. I must say it was quite interesting to be on TV, as a normal person to be talking about normal things unlike seven years ago. Apart from the attention by the media, my mails had been flooded with my fans and admirers. Some were as young as Ohgi's 5 years old son and as old as Rivalz's 90 years old grandmother!

"Why are you so stubborn? You have been intoxicating yourself! You are actually killing yourself you know! Snap out of it Kallen! Lelouch wouldn't have liked that!" Milly snapped, her voice being raised up. She had lost her patience in dealing with me which I was glad. I am sick of being pestered. I wanted to be alone.

"Don't say his name! That bastard would not have cared for me, even in the slightest! Waiter! Bring me some booze!" I shouted, waving frantically at the waiter. Milly pushed my hands away, gripping tightly. I stared at her, feeling the building anger in me.

"Kallen! Wake up! You had to live on, remember? Burying yourself in grief would not bring him back alive!" Milly cried.

I bit my lips. "Who says I want him alive? Who? You think I am saddened just because of him? My ass!" I hissed and grabbed the bottle of alcohol brought to my table. Immediately, I drank it straight without pouring it into my glass. Red liquid oozed out from my mouth, dripping on the floor.

Milly sighed. "I know you are lying. You like him don't you?" She said, wiping the tears in her eyes. I paused and put down the bottle. Grabbing a tissue, I wiped the stains on my mouth.

_Like him? Did I like him?_ I thought. Indeed, there were rumours spreading among the Black Knights and the Royal family about Lelouch's relationship with me. There were growing suspicions over both of us when they found Lelouch's diary. Most of his entries were all about me, our quarrels and how he felt amusing to watch me throwing tantrums. I did not have a chance to read the diary because it went missing shortly after that. No one knows where it went but I guessed it my be Orange's doings. That poor knight was still being obsessed about proclaiming his loyalty to that idiot although the idiot was dead.

So back to the question. Do I like him? Perhaps liking him as a friend not loving him. Maybe we were more of acquantainces? Anyway, it's not that I cared anymore. Lelouch vi Britannia was dead and I am alive. Knowing or not knowing the answer does not matter.

"Is there nothing else you can ask? Why are you guys always bothering me about my love life? Let me be! I want to be alone! I am no longer, Kallen Kouzuki-Stadtfeld the pilot of Guren and a soldier. I am just Kallen, plain Kallen." I finally replied. It was the perfect response to avoid the question.

"Running away won't solve the problem. You just gotta let it go. I don't see you feeling happy with your new life. You are just pretending! Even your father says that!" Milly exclaimed.

I guffawed upon hearing that. "That old man only cares about grooming me to be his heir! He doesn't care! Anyway" I paused and stood up from my seat. Grabbing my brown long coat and my bag, I placed some cash on the table and bid Milly farewell.

"I am done with it. I gotta go. By the way Merry Christmas to you" I continued and headed to the exit, ignoring Milly's cries.

"Wait Kallen! You can't just leave! And Christmas is tomorrow!" She shouted. Unfortunately, I was already outside when she shouted.

_(Line break)_

Cold gush of air greeted me as I headed outside. It was snowing and freezing cold. I quickly put on my long coat and tightened the red thick scarf around my neck. I headed down the busy street, gliding across the bug crowd of people towards the train station.

I came to a halt upon reaching a zebra crossing. The light was still red and everyone was anxiously waiting there for the light to be green. I joined the crowd and stood there, staring blankly at the light.

Suddenly I heard the cry of a bird. Looking up, I saw the creature flying aimlessly in the sky before landing on the roof of a bakery. Was it enjoying the snow or upset by the lack of worms? I thought.

Then, the familiar sound of bells could be heard. I turned my head and saw Santa Claus walking around with his merry laughter, giving toys to the children. A few more Santa Claus followed from behind each carrying a sack of presents.

One of the Santa spotted me and walked towards me. "Merry Christmas!" He said and chuckled.

I scratched my head as I looked around. It was odd. None of the santas approached adults except me. I looked at him, raising my eyebrow.

"Don't worry, my child. Things will get better. Here, a gift for you." He guffawed and handed me a mini snow-globe.

I eyed at it curiously. "Err...for me?" I blurted out.

"Of course! It's no ordinary snowglobe. Turn it upside down and make a wish!" Santa chided.

"You mean this is a magic snowglobe? Sorry, but I don't buy stories about magic" I said and turned down the offer much to Santa's anger.

"Magic is real. So does true love" he replied, eyes widening.

I sighed. "True love again..." I muttered.

"Trust me. Believe in it. You are not just an ordinary being. He knows about it" Santa whispered to my ears before walking away, prancing and joining the other santas.

I gawked, staring at the mini snow globe in my hands in disbelief. "What did he just said?" I blurted out. I tried calling for the Santa but he was gone in the crowd, leaving me standing there alone. The lights had already turned green a long tine ago and now it was red.

I eyed closer at the gift. It was just an ordinary snow-globe, nothing special except that it has no figurines inside the globe. The globe was empty like an empty glass ball. I turned it upside down and placed it upright again. It snowed inside the globe just like it was snowing in the real world. Just then, the globe began to glow and bright yellow light burst from it.

"Wh-what the he-hell?" I stammered as curious crowds began turning their heads towards me.

"Something is not right" I whispered as I covered the globe inside my coat preventing it from catching the others interest. I decided to run to somewhere isolated, afraid the globe might caused a ruckus. Ignoring the red light, I was about to dash across the road when I heard a loud honking followed by screeching.

I turned and gasped. A car was speeding towards me and seemed to have lost control. I was stupefied and froze in fear. It all happened so fast that I didn't even feel anything when the car hit me. All I know was I was thrown up in the air and crashed on something hard. And then everything was dark.

_(line break)_

I woke up, feeling a throbbing headache. I looked around and realised I was in a hospital.

"You are awake, Miss Stadtfeld!" a brunette nurse exclaimed.

In a slight difficulty, I turned my head towards her. I flinched when I felt a poking pain on my neck. "I was knocked down by a car" I said.

The nurse chuckled. "Normally patients have no idea what happened to them. But it seems you are different" she replied. A doctor came inside the room with another nurse following from behind.

"And what kind of injury did I suffer from?" I asked.

"You were lucky. I wonder how did you managed to escape unhurt. You knocked your head hard on the ground and suffered slight bruises. Nothing severe except you fainted about almost a day." The bespectacled doctor replied.

"So, I am alright?" I asked again. The doctor nodded.

I looked up at the ceiling, laughing at how I managed to escape from death. Once they were done checking on me, the doctor and the nurses headed out from my ward leaving me alone.

My eyes caught at the sight of the mini snow globe placed on the table beside my bed. I gasped and was amazed that it did not get smashed in the accident. The globe was still sparkling just like when I held it and the snow did not stop. Instead, the snow grew heavier like a blizzard.

"That's weird" I thought. I forced myself up and grabbed the globe. To my utter surprise there was a figurine inside the globe. I squinted my eyes and saw it was the figure of a boy with snowy white haired and a familiar pair of violet eyes. It smirked at me, surprising me.

"What the hell?" I yelped, letting go of the globe. It rolled on my bed and stopped upon hitting the rails of my bed.

"Jeez, sorry for that. I didn't really want to scare you" a male voice ringed in my ears. I looked around, finding for the owner of the voice. However, what I saw was a gust of wind.

"Err...who is there?" I asked. It look kinda silly talking to no one. I slapped my cheeks hard, thinking it was just a hallucination.

"Haha, I was just dreaming" I laughed at myself. I stared at the windows of my ward and realised it was still snowing outside. As I was enjoying the view I suddenly froze. My eyes widened as I saw a figure through the reflections on the windows. I turned behind and almost screamed at the sight of a boy in my ward.

"Shhh!" The boy shushed me, putting his hand over my mouth. I raised my eyebrow and pushed his hands away. I quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"Who are you? Why are you doing in my ward? Are you a stalker? Get out!" I shouted as I grabbed more things to throw at him.

Surprisingly, the boy dodged away easily as if he was as light as a feather. "Listen!" He pleaded but was ignored. He managed to grab hold of the kettle I threw and rushed towards me, his face inches away from mine.

"Please! Listen to me!" He cried. I stopped and glared at him.

"Fine. Explain yourself!" I hissed, feeling slight regret over my actions as my body started to ache. I guessed I have not recovered fully yet.

He took a deep breathe and cleared his throat. "You see I am not what you think of. I am not a human. I am a spirit. I was sent here by Him to complete a mission." He explained.

"What mission? And who is he? I don't believe in ghost or supernatural stuff, unfortunately. Don't you think you can lie to me!" I snapped.

"I am telling you the truth. It's no use lying to the person I will be stuck with for one hundred days" he shrugged and rolled his eyes. He ruffled his soft white hair and toyed around with the snow globe.

I gawked. "What? A hundred days? What do you meant by that?" I blurted out.

"The Gods said I still have something to do in this mortal land. I have no idea what and they did not give me a single clue. They just dropped me down and unfortunately I landed on a girl like you. Man, they should have sent me to a tamer girl rather than a fierce one" he scowled.

I gritted my teeth and was burning in anger. I grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to me. "I am not what you think! It's common sense to raise your guard when you see a stranger lurking in your room!" I growled.

"Whatever, anything you say. Looks like it's gonna be horrible hundred days for me before I return to the Realm. I am glad I became a spirit. Your attacks are harmless to me, you know. So don't try to think that you will be able to break my bones" He teased.

I pretended to yawn. "Who would want to hurt a skinny guy like you? I bet you don't have muscles!" I said sarcastically.

"No guys would be attracted to a muscular woman like you" he replied and grinned.

I snorted. "Huh, like I need boys. I am fine alone! Now, go away!" I ordered and return back to lying on my bed.

"It's no use. I am bonded to you. As I mentioned earlier, you and I will be stuck to each other for one hundred days." He said and began lying right beside me on the bed. I flustered at the sight of a male sleeping on the same bed with me. I quickly retreated to the end of the bed, blushing.

"Wh-what a-are you doing?" I shouted.

He raised his eyebrow. "Lying on a bed?" He replied, puzzled.

"No, I mean...you are a guy and I am a girl. We are not...are not supposedly to sleep together!" I squirmed.

He stood up from the bed and leaned against the wall. He stared at me, smirking. "I see...you are attracted to me eh?" He said seductively.

I blushed even harder. Indeed, he was handsome. With the sharp features, messy yet manly wavy hair and enchanting pair of violet eyes, I can't stop myself from staring at him. His smile was enough to lit up his face, increasing his handsomeness.

"No!" I quickly denied and threw my pillow again at him. It hit right on his face, sending him with a loud thud on the floor. I laughed and showed a symbol of victory.

Just then, the door burst open revealing Milly, Rivalz, Nunnally and Zero rushing into the room. They bombarded me with thousand of questions as if I was some sort of criminal.

"Kallen! I am glad you are alright! I should have chase after you!" Milly exclaimed, wiping her tears. Rivalz patted her shoulders and passed her a handkerchief.

"It's fine. I am alive." I replied.

"Kouzuki, we brought fruits for you. Do you want me to peel the skin off?" Zero said, referring to an apple in his hand. Nunnally smiled upon hearing Zero's kind offering. She touched his hand with a loving look.

"That's kind of you Suzaku" she said. Suzaku-Zero shrugged.

I bit my lips when I remembered the fact that Zero was Suzaku Kururugi. I loathed that guy, more than Lelouch. He took my place as that idiot's knight of Zero and ended that idiot's life. I will never forgive Suzaku over his sins.

"Looks like you are about to pounce on him" the boy spirit suddenly sprung out from behind me. I gasped almost falling off from the bed.

"You! You scare me!" I shouted.

He lifted both of his hands up, surrendering himself. "I did nothing. You are the one who had forgotten me after bashing me up."

I folded both of my arms. "I didn't bash you up. Look,did you die after being hit by the pillow?" I hissed.

"I am already dead, FYI" he shrugged and headed towards Zero. He looked around the costume from up to down and trying to knock the mask.

"Stop it!" I raised my voice, forgetting about my visitors.

"Err...Kallen? Who are you talking to?" Nunnally asked. The others looked around trying to figure out who I was talking to.

I frowned and was puzzled. "What do you mean? You can't see him?"

Milly raised her eyebrow. "Who?"

I touched my forehead and pinched my cheeks I had no fevers and I wasn't dreaming either. Why couldn't they see him?

I stared at the boy spirit who had now settled on a sofa at the corner of the room. "They can't see me. Only those who are bonded can see me. In this case, only you can see me." He smirked.

I smacked my face. That means to them I have been talking to the air all the time! I must have looked like an insane idiot! I looked at my visitors, blushing sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I am feeling a bit sick." I said and pretended to rub my forehead.

"I see. I think Kouzuki just need some rest. We shall visit later then." Zero said and suggested the others to leave. They nodded and bid farewell to me before shutting the doors shut.

I heaved a sigh as soon as I was alone in the room again. "So do you understand now? We are stuck to each other for one hundred days and I am invisible to everyone but you" the spirit chuckled.

I glared at him and threw myself back on the bed. "Fine! It's only one hundred days, not one hundred years!" I snapped.

"Jeez, I bet you will beg for me to stay longer after our bond ends. Anyway, my name is Lelouch." He walked towards me and held his hand out.

I stared at him, feeling surprised when he mentioned his name. "What? What's your name?" I blurted out.

Lelouch raised his eyebrow. "Why? Is my name weird? The angels in the Realm said my name was kinda rare. And some had trouble pronouncing it. Hmm...I wonder why" he rubbed his chins.

I twitched. "Just repeat your bloody name!" I shouted.

"Chill,chill. Are you having your period? My name is Lelouch. A pleasure to be stuck with a pretty mortal like you, Lady Kallen" he bowed and kissed my hand.

I blushed and quickly retracted my hands away. His kiss felt icy cold as if I was being touched by ice. But it wasn't because of the coldness I retracted my hands, it was him. I realised that he looked just like Lelouch except for his hair and playful personality. Lelouch smiled at me, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Now, go and sleep. You are a patient now. You need some rest" he whispered to my ears before flying back to his seat and reading the newspapers.

I touched my forehead, embarassed. I quickly hide my blushing face from him by sinking my face on the pillow. "Damn you Lelouch!" I cursed silently.

The irritating frostbitten feeling resurfaced again in my heart and I felt sick, _terribly sick._

**A/N: Hey guys, I had an idea for this fanfic and I tried writing it out while waiting for my beta reader to finish proof read my next chapter for my another story. This would be my first time writing 1st person POV and romance genre, I don't know how good it will turn out. Anyway,enjoy reading it! Really appreciate those reviews,favourites and follows! Will try to update soon!**


End file.
